What the hell happened last night!
by Suishou Haruka
Summary: [Continuación de 'Who slept with who last night'] Ahora es el turno de Satoshi y Daisuke de averiguar lo que pasó la noche anterior xD..muJAJAUJajuaja XD [SatoshixDaisuke] slight[DarkxKrad][TRADUCCIÓN]
1. What the hell happened last night!

Hi minaaaaa! ak Haru-chan fastidiando sus existencias nuevamente ne! XD majamJAUAJAMuUAJAUAUAJJjajajaauJAMAUAUJAM... D –risa zádikmalévola- ...o.oU...weno n..ñU

-Suenan tambores- ORA SII! PQ USTEDES LO PIDIERON!...PQ LO ACLAMARON CON FERVOR...PUES...SUS VOVES HAN SIDO ESCUCHADAS...OCN USTEDES..LA TAN ESPERANDA..SEGUNDA PARTEEEEE! XD

ak les traigo la continuación del "oneshot" (..como lo dije antes...ia dejó d serlo xD) **_"Who slept with who last night_**!" (sieee...era_ "last night"_ solo q' me olvidé d ponerlo en el título n..ñU..gomen ne! n-ñU) así q', automáticamente, se transforma en un..._twoshot_? o.O...xDDDDDDDD...solo Kami lo sabe xP

Weno espero q' disfruten ete último epis...pq tube conversando con la autora..y x lo mismo q' ete fic ser un pokito...antiwito (pokito? O.ó no c si c habrán dado cuenta, pero ete fic tiene + d 3 años ¬¬U!) no lo va a continuar! T..T...weno era d sperarc ne! T0T

**Original fic's info:**

**Writer:** Kaz5

**Genre:** Humor/Romance

**Updated:** 9-17-03

**Published:** 9-17-03

**Original Summary:**

It's the boys' turn to wake up after their alter egos' morning activity (sequel for 'Who slept with who last night?), another YAOI, SatoshixDaisuke, DarkxKrad.

**Original disclaimer:**

warnings: Satoshi x Daisuke, Dark x Krad, yaoi, lime-ish, fluff (therefore OOC is legal! g ), PG-13  
special thanks to Tiggy for beta effort and loads of D.N.Angel scans -grins-

**Dedicatoria:**

Se lo dedico con mucho cariño y estima a…TÍ!..siee! a ti mi kerida lectora (y lector si hay alguno ¬¬)...muchas gracias por leer mis traducciones y dejarme tu hermoso review T..T...arigatou ne!

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

"_**What the hell happened last night!"**_**  
by: **_Kaz Misaki_

Hiwatari Satoshi trató de abrir sus ojos, pero estos no cooperaban de alguna manera. Debe ser la carencia de sangre, pensó débil. Intentó incorporarse, pero falló al intentarlo (**A/N:** ósea...c volvió a caer a la cama ¬¬U). Que gracioso, su baja presión arterial nunca lo había afectado de esta manera antes. Bueno, algunas veces después de largas noches consecutivas tratando de capturar al ladrón legendario, Dark Mousy, se sintió cansado; pero, definitivamente, no como ahora.

Satoshi intentó voltear para el otro lado, pero descubrió que no estaba solo. Algo -- o más precisamente, alguien -- estaba a su lado; alguien cuyo brazo, él, había usado como almohada -- probablemente por la noche entera. Entonces, vio una cortina de rojo por todos lados... cabellos rojos…

Oh mi… (**A/N:** viene de "Oh my god" o.O)

Él estaba en la cama con Niwa Daisuke.

Se quedó viéndolo al rostro por un largo tiempo, estudiando los contornos que, para él, ya eran familiares. Y entonces, repentinamente el pelirrojo movió, suavemente, su nariz antes de acomodarse un poco, inclinado su cabeza contra Satoshi. El joven detective se alejó lo más que podía, así sus sueños no se irían; pero se preguntaba si los sueños, supuestamente, debían oler tan dulces...

Y entonces (**A/N:** gomen x repetir esto a cada rato u.uU...esq' la autora poner "and then"..."and then" cada 5 líneas ¬¬'') recordó el proyecto de biología , el accidente que le ocurrió a Saehara, el sake, el...--demonios – él recordó el beso. Eso no era la cosa que más lo disturbaba. La peor parte fue no recordar lo que pasó _después_ del beso.

Por eso, hizo un recuento. Arrastró su mano a través de su cuerpo, buscando una pista si él, a penas, durmió con Niwa, o...

Mierda. Él no estaba usando ropa interior...había olvidado algo _realmente_ importante...

Y entonces, volteó para ver a su durmiente compañero de clases. El dulce y adorable rostro se veía tan pacífico cuando dormía. Daisuke, tampoco, se veía que estuviera usando algo bajo la sábana. Satoshi suspiró con disgusto. ¡¿Qué demonios pasó la noche anterior!

'_Krad'. _Intentó llamar a su alter ego. El demonio de cabellos rubio sería la última persona a quien él llamaría para pedir ayuda, pero necesitaba saber que pasó la noche anterior y, si tenía suerte, Krad sería la única persona que sabría.

'_¿Krad? ¿Estás despierto?_'

'_Hmm?_' El rubio solo se acomodó un poco, mascullando algo in entendible.

'_¿Qué pasó la noche anterior? Después de que volví de la casa de Saehara_. Satoshi preguntó rápidamente. No tan satisfecho con la adormecida respuesta que Krad le dio.

' _m demasiado trabajo...muy cansado...querer dormir más_...'

Satoshi pestañó. Bueno, esa no era la respuesta que él esperaba de el demonio de hielo. _'¿Krad? ¡¿Estás ebrio!_'

'_Vete…tratando de descansar un poco..._'

Frunciendo el seño a más no poder, Satoshi le preguntó por última vez. _'¡¿Qué demonios pasó la noche anterior! Y será mejor que me respondas!_'

'_¡¡DIJE QUE TE FUERAS! Y ¡¿PORQUÉ NO INTENTAS PREGUNTARLE A ESE LADRÓN LO QUE PASÓ LA NOCHE ANTERIOR!' _lanzó Krad en un tono enojado; y después agregó, _'¡especialmente, lo que me hizo!_'

La respuesta fue más que chocante para el joven detective. Intentó incorporarse, pero una vez más no pudo hacerlo, cayendo a la cama con un leve ruido, olvidando por completo que Niwa estaba reposando en su cabeza, y que, él, utilizaba su brazo como almohada.

El muchacho más pequeño se revolvió; ojos de ruby se abrieron lentamente, intentando enfocarse en su alrededor contra la luz que entraba a través de la ventana.  
Repentinamente, Niwa miró para arriba y sus ojos se encontraron. Satoshi solo lo miraba fijamente, sin saber que hacer en este tipo de situaciones.

"¡¿Hi--Hiwatari-kun!" Satoshi escuchó que Niwa tartamudeaba las palabras completamente horrorizado, o al menos eso era lo que Hiwatari pensaba. Bueno, difícilmente podría culparlo de sentirse así de sorprendido...

Inclinó su cabeza, luchando contra el dolor y tratando de estar tranquilo como siempre. "Buenos días, Niwa"

- + - + - + - + - + - +

Algo estaba mal…

Algo estaba definitivamente mal...

Niwa Daisuke estaba tratando de pensar acerca de que es lo que podría ser mientras sentía algo encima de su brazo, algo suave, como la piel...Probablemente era With de nuevo. Daisuke sonrió silenciosamente. Pero ¿desde cuando With olía tan bien? Como una mezcla de menta y vainilla. ¿Su mamá había estado experimentando con un nuevo shampoo en With...otra vez?

Siguiendo el olor, Daisuke se acurrucó más cerca de su almohada. Gracioso, ¿desde cuando su almohada se sentía tan tibia en las mañanas? Pero no iba a quejarse de eso ahora, más bien se acercó más a la tibies, todo el tiempo oliendo la fragancia de la piel de With. Y entonces, la cama tembló un poco mientras algo se movía a su lado, y con un sonido sordo, esa 'cosa' calló de nuevo en su brazo derecho.

Espera, ¿desde cuándo With se había vuelto tan pesado!

Con mucho esfuerzo, Daisuke abrió sus ojos; lentamente al principio, y después de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz, pudo ver, finalmente, que era lo que exactamente reposaba a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con un par azul ; los más hermosos ojos azules que él jamás había visto. Más hermosos que cualquier azul que él hubiera usado para sus pinturas. Y entonces, reconoció al dueño de esos profundos ojos azules.

Daisuke miró boquiabierto, como un pez, mientras se veía a sí mismo(1) en un cuarto extraño, una cama extraña, y con Hiwatari Satoshi, quien solo lo miraba con la misma expresión espeluznante de siempre.

"!¿Hi--Hiwatari-kun!" Trató de no sonar aterrorizado.

"Buenos días, Niwa."

El muchacho de cabellos rojos tragó saliva, mientras que veía a Hiwatari solo reposar a su lado, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules. "Uhm..." empezó, "¡¿Por qué nosotros...? ¿Cómo es que yo? ¿y tú---!

"No lo sé," el otro respondió calmadamente, no moviéndose de su lugar después de Daisuke.

Daisuke se sonrojó aun más. Hiwatari se veía tan lindo sin sus anteojos (**A/N:** gafas, ojos postizos, cuatrojos...whatever ¬¬U), pero era obvio que él ya sabía eso. Pero, por todos los demonios, ¿por qué estaba en la cama con el detective? Podría ser que Dark y Hiwatari-kun...oh noooo...no te vallas a esos extremos Daisuke!

"Uh--oh..." trató de nuevo, "¿Qué pasó?" preguntó estúpidamente, esperando de que por lo menos Hiwatari cambiara su expresión.

"También quiero saberlo," el muchacho de los cabellos azules respondió calmadamente, sus ojos ni si quiera parpadearon.

Daisuke sonrió forzosamente, sudando en frente del otro chico en una posición muy embarazosa. Él se dio cuenta de que aún estaban cara-a-cara, echados en la cama. Una pierna de Hiwatari reposaba sobre la suya, sin moverse. Su propio brazo todavía estaba detrás del cuello de Hiwatari, tampoco sin moverse. La peor parte fue cuando se dio cuenta de su estado de desnudes, así como la de Hiwatari.

"Uhm-- ¿podrías moverte un poco...?" preguntó Daisuke con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Mm..." Hiwatari trató de sentarse, pero su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas cayendo en la almohada _y_ en los brazos de Daisuke. "No puedo...mi cabeza me duele. ¿Qué hay contigo?.

Daisuke se movió un poco, trató de incorporarse, pero falló. Y entonces, la desagradable sensación en su cabeza empezó a tomar control. "¿Qué pasa? Mi cabeza se siente tan pesada...acaso Krad luchó con Dark de nuevo?" respondió finalmente, preguntando las circunstancias que pudieron haber causado todo este lío.

"Tengo miedo de que esto sea por el sake que bebimos ayer con Saehara"

Daisuke parpadeó. Sí, eso era cierto, empezó a recordar. Saehara y su estúpido sake! Él no pudo ir a su casa porque su madre lo habría matado si ella veía a su hijo tan ebrio; por eso aceptó la oferta de Hiwatari de ir a su apartamento y permanecer en la noche. Entonces, esto es el apartamento de Hiwatari Satoshi... con razón le era familiar, él había venido aquí no hace mucho, ¿lo había hecho?

Y entonces Daisuke trató de recordar que pasó después del sake. Él llamó a su casa, informado que se quedaría en la casa de un amigo, así su madre no se molestaría con él cuando volviera hoy a su casa. Y entonces recordó que Hiwatari le ofreció aspirinas; pero el muchacho de los ojos azules nunca los llegó a traer de la cocina porque Daisuke empezó a sentirse muy mareado, cediendo al piso. Entonces Hiwatari lo ayudó hasta la cama, y después se calló de nuevo, y después...

Oh mi Dios…

Y entonces besó a Hiwatari Satoshi

Sonrojado, levantó su mirada para ver la misma espeluznante expresión en sus rostro. ¡¿Cómo hace Hiwatari para poder verse así de todos modos! ¡¿Tan lindo y espeluznante al mismo tiempo! ¡No es justo!

"¿Podrías preguntarle a Dark lo que pasó la noche anterior?" Satoshi preguntó repentinamente, acercando su cabeza un poco.

Daisuke parpadeo "¡¿Huh!"

"Yo traté de preguntarle a Krad, pero supongo que está demasiado cansado...por eso es probable que sea una buena idea preguntarle a Dark", explicó Satoshi. "Podrías hacerlo Niwa-kun?

El pelirrojo pensó por un largo segundo, "Bueno...supongo..." Sonrió cansadamente y se concentró para llamar a su alter ego.

_'Dark! Oi, Daaaark!'_ Daisuke rodó sus ojos **(2) **cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta de parte del ladrón pelimorado. (**A/N:** 'pelimorado'?..PELIMORADO!...JAJAJAJAJA...T-H-A-T'S-S-O-F-U-N-N-Y!...XDDDDDDDDDD). _'Daaark, ¿estás ahí? ¡¡¡Estoy en un GRAN problema!'_

'_¡¿Huh! ¿¡qué? ¡¿Quién está en problemas! _El ladrón despertó de su entumecimiento y respondió adormilado.

'_¡YO! ¡¿acaso no vez el lío en el que estoy atrapado!' _El pelirrojo se deslumbró y gesticuló al muchacho de ojos azules, quien esperaba una respuesta. _'¡Ahora, será mejor que me digas lo que pasó la noche anterior entre Hiwatari y yo, después de que nos embriagáramos!'_

Dark rió, malvadamente, entre dientes mientras se estiraba **(3) **_'¡Heh, ¿no somos curiosos? Bueno, ¿qué crees, tú, que pasó! El sake, el beso...Aw, Dai-chan, finalmente conseguiste algo...ahora déjame volver a dormir en paz...no te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada a Emiko o las gemelas Harada.' _Añadió el ladrón con un guiño.

Daisuke se ruborizó furiosamente, enorme. _'No querrás decir que...significa, yo pensé... bueno, pensé...'_

El ladrón bostezó ruidosamente_. '¡¿Qué creíste que pasó de todos modos, Dai-chan!' _preguntó con curiosidad, cambiando a una posición sentada.

'_Pensé que tú y Hiwatari durmieron juntos' _Daisuke bajó la cabeza ruborizado.

'_¡¿Huh!'_ Los ojos púrpuras de Dark se ensancharon, mandíbula caída._ 'Mwahahaha... Dai-chaaaaaan...!_' Dark rodó hasta el suelo riendo, hasta que sus lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por sus rostro. _'Pensaste que el creepy boy y yo... Mwahahaha… osea… vamos…Mwahahaha...'_

'_Cállate', _gruñó Daisuke. _'¡¡Bueno, ¿qué se supone que debí creer? Desperté sin nada puesto y con todas las partes del cuerpo enredadas a Hiwatari. Alguien debió haber hecho ESO la noche anterior!'_ acusó.

'_Y tú piensas directamente en mí, tsk tsk tsk, Dai-chan...' _Dark meneó sus dedo y sacudió su cabeza. _'Bueno, aunque no puedo culparte si estás celoso. El creepy boy luce muy sexy, ¡¿no es así!'_

El rostro de Daisuke se volvió, aún, más rojo de lo que ya estaba y sacudió su cabeza. Mirando con fijeza a Hiwatari quien aún lo observaba, se sentía como derritiéndose en agua. "Entonces, ¿qué pasó? Preguntó el detective en un tono bajo. "¿Qué es lo que dijo?"

"Uhm—nada aún…" respondió mansamente Daisuke, sonriendo nerviosamente bajo la mirada fija de Hiwatari. Y podía escuchar la risa ahogada de Dark en el fondo, _'Te dije que era sexy...'_

Daisuke volteó hacia su alter ego y lo miró peligrosamente. _'Nunca dije que no lo fuera...'_

El ladrón legendario _chortled, 'Heh, yeah...entonces lo es su alter ego. Demonios, Krad es taaaaan condenadamente sexy... con sus cabellos sueltos y todo... especialmente cuando ronronea como un gato y--'_

'_¿Qué dijiste?'_ Daisuke frunció el seño ante la mención del demonio de hielo.

'_¿Huh? ¿qué? ¿qué dije?'_

'_Estás diciendo que ¡¿FUERON TÚ Y KRAD LOS QUE DUMIERON JUNTOS LA NOCHE ANTERIOR!'_

El ladrón tapó sus oídos con una mueca de dolor_. '¿dije eso? Yo no dije que Krad y yo tuvimos sexo...'_

'_¡¿TUBISTE SEXO CON KRAD!'_

'_Maldición… dije la palabra equivocada de nuevo…' _murmuró Dark y rodó hasta su lado de la cama, fingiendo dormir.

'_¡¡Vuelve aquí, tú maniático del sexo! ¡De toda la gente, tuviste sexo con Krad! ¡Krad! ¡¡Por un bendito sake!'_

Dark se sentó y se respaldó en la cama, mirándolo enojado. _'¡Hey! Tú besaste a ese bastardo creepy la noche anterior, y después cambiaste en mí y él, en Krad. Entonces pensamos, que demonios, vamos a continuar los que ustedes chicos no pudieron hacer... además, realmente no recuerdo esa parte... estuvimos demasiado ebrios y todo eso...' _

Daisuke frunció el seño ante eso. _'¡Yo no iba a hacer nada! **(4) **y ¡¿a qué te refieres con que no recuerdas esa parte!'_

'_Bueno, es como si sucediera sin nosotros, infortunadamente...' _el ladrón se quejó, pero entonces se formó, en sus labios, una amplia y satisfecha sonrisa_. 'En cuanto a esta mañana, esa fue una cosa totalmente distinta...'_

'_¿QUÉ pasó esta mañana?'_

'_¿No lo mencioné antes? Nos despertamos y decidimos tener una reposición de algunas cosas que podríamos haber olvidado la noche anterior, y--' _

'_¡ARGH! ¡No quiero escuchar nada de eso!_' Daisuke cortó las palabras del ladrón antes de que fuera capaz de entrar a todos los detalles acerca de lo que pasó entre él y el rubio maniático.

El ladrón sonrió malignamente_, '¡Hey! ¡No te escuché quejarte acerca de levantarte al lado del creepy boy en la mañana! Okay, tú puedes tener al lindo y pequeño detective, mientras que yo me quedo con ese malvado, pero sexy rubio, trato?'_

'_Pero… pero… ¡¡dormiste con Krad!_' Daisuke estaba, aún, frenético.

'_Heh, te estás repitiendo…'_

"¡¡Dormiste con Krad!" exclamó Daisuke, no realizando que había dicho las últimas palabras muy alto.

"¿Dark qué?" Una voz lo sobresaltó y, finalmente, levantó la mirada para ver a Hiwatari observándolo incrédulamente, "...estás diciendo que Dark y Krad..."

Maldiciéndose a sí mismo, Daisuke solo podía asentir, mientras campanadas de risas podían ser escuchadas en la parte posterior de su mente.

- + - + - + - + - + - +

'_¿Dormiste con Dark? ¿El ladrón?' _murmuró, Satoshi, sin entusiasmo y escuchó al rubio levantarse ante la repentina pregunta. _'Krad, será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto...'_ (**A/N:** mou owo...me hizo recordar a mi otoosan TwT... q' mello -.-U)

Krad bostezó. _'¡¿Desde cuando tengo que explicarle cosas a usted!' _ dijo rápidamente y sonrió. _'De todas formas, es probable que haya sido el sake... creo que tenía alguna clase de afrodisíaco, ¿sabe?..._ (**A/N:** siee D..ahora echen la culpa AL SAKE! XDDD) _de lo contrario, nunca lo hubiera hecho... bueno, a excepción de esta mañana...'_

'_¿Esta mañana? Significa...que lo hiciste la noche anterior y también... esta mañana?'_

'_Uh-huh, disculpe por lo de la cama, Satoshi-sama...,pero sé que usted podrá apreciar despertar con Niwa esta mañana.' _Krad se encogió de hombros y se acomodó para volver a su _slumber._ _'¿Sabe, podría dar al Inspector Saehara un aumento por esto.' _

El joven comandante pensó en eso por un momento, _'Bueno, siempre y cuando no beba en el trabajo, supongo...'_

'_Bien pensando, muchacho, ahora déjeme volver a dormir. Dos veces en una noche es bastante agotador si tú eres el uke_ **(5)** _todo el tiempo... creo que deberíamos cambiar de puesto la próxima vez...'_

Satoshi ignoró al resto de las palabras del demonio, especialmente el uso de las palabras 'próxima vez', y volteó hacia un muy ruborizado Niwa Daisuke. Se veía como si Dark le hubiera contado, claramente, lo que pasó la noche anterior y la razón del por qué despertaron en la cama juntos. Bueno, Satoshi pensó vagamente, por lo menos eso significa que no se estaba olvidando nada importante acerca de la noche anterior, porque nada pasó entre él y Niwa. Desafortunadamente...

"Krad dijo que el sake debió haber contenido algún afrodisíaco y eso complicó todo..." explicó, Satoshi, de la mejor manera posible. "De alguna manera, este, era demasiado fuerte y afectó a los dos también, supongo..."

"Oh," Niwa sonrió suavemente. Era tan lindo cuando hacia eso, Satoshi pensó débilmente. "Eso lo explica todo...el terrible dolor de cabeza, el beso--oh!"

Satoshi reprimió el impulso de sonreir, mientras veía al rostro de Niwa ser cubierto por una cortina brillante de color rosa cuando mencionó el beso. Entonces el muchacho lo recordaba. Ahora, él estaba un poco decepcionado de que nada hubiera pasado entre él y Niwa. Con la poca fuerza que tenía movió su cabeza, así podría enterrar su rostro en la masa de cabellos rojos.

"Parece, que no me voy a poder mover por un rato, Niwa. ¿Te importa si dormimos en esta posición hasta, por lo menos,... esta tarde?"

Niwa se ruborizó furiosamente, pero asintió de todas formas, "Uhm—También estoy un poco cansado...pues..."

Sonriendo finalmente, Satoshi se inclinó hacia adelante para depositar un beso en la frente del otro chico; tubo la oportunidad de ver los ojos de ruby ensancharse antes de cerrar sus ojos. "Duerme bien, Niwa."

"Tú también, Hiwatari-kun..."

Después de eso, algunas veces, Satoshi, pensaba que sentía a Niwa acercarse y acomodarse contra él; podía sentir la tibieza de la respiración del menor en su hombro. Pero eso de seguro era un sueño. Sonriendo, retornó el gesto y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Niwa, sintiendo, al muchacho, encorvarse contra él.

-OwArI-

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - +

**(1)** no c si a ustedes…pero a mi eso d "se miró a si mismo" me suena a el "cadáver muerto" -.-U ...esq' no encontré otra forma d ponerlo...y ia kelo terminar d traducir ete fic T..T..pq kelo irme a mi camita xP

**(2)** gomen..la frase original era: '**_He rolled his eyes' _**…suspongo q' ustedes saben lo q significa..pero como no sabía como ponerlo tuve q' traducirlo literalmente u/uU

**(3) **ya saben...eso q hacemos todos en las mañanas u..uU

**(4) **en realidad debería ser 'yo iba a hacer nada'... pero la mayoría d ustedes lo conocen así no +...tuns así lo dejo xD -...- esto fue... momento cultural con Haruka -...- XD

**(5) **el texto original decía: '**_if you get to be bottom all the time' _**.., esto se traduciría como 'ser el pasivo todo el tiempo' o ' estar siempre debajo' o 'al fondo'..., pero no me gutó muto como sonaban así q' mejor pongo _uke _(sí saben lo q' significa no? O.O...o weno..igual lo pueden deducir d los ejemplos q' puse al comienzo xDDDDDD)

- + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + - + -

jojo supongo q Satoshi entrará a la estación de policías, al día siguiente, con una aura de flores y lucecitas brillantes; regalando sonrisitas cariñosas a todo el personal xDDDDDDDDD..weno, vale la pena soñar xD

AL FIN!..lo terminé...q trabajo T..T...sieee q se me hizo laaaaaaaaargo T..T...q' xtraño o.O

Weno, ora si..le aviso que ya conseguí el permiso pa traducir 2 fics muy wenos n.n: **_"Umbrella"_** (SatoshixRisa), y **_"Under the oak tree"_** (DarkxKrad)..., es cierto q io ODIO A MUERTE a la mona Harada, pero ..tengo q aceptar q hace una linda pareja con Satoshi n..n (SOLO con Satoshi ¬¬...NO con Dark (Y MENOS CON KRAD! O.ó)...para Dark es Krad y punto final! XDDDDDDDDDDD)

GENTEEEEEE!..SU VOTO HA SISO TOMADO...Y MUUUUUUUUUY PRONTO...TENDRÁN AL **LEMON** Q ACLAMARON ...! (lo único q' van a tener q' esperarme 2 semanas n..ñU..pq ya comienzan mis finales T...T..y tengo q' chancarla T..T..o mis papás me desheredan xD, PERO lo bueno después de eso..esq'...después tengo 3..sii!..3 SEMANAS DE VACACIONES!...yeeeeee! n0n)

Miren la siguiente parte pa leer las respuestas a sus reviews! n..n

Ja ne! n-n


	2. Reviews! non

Reviews 

No me había olvidado de ellos!..o.O

"**Who slept with who last night!"**

Final del formulario

**andrea-chan: **jeje no es naa ne n..n, siee Q' VIVA EL DARKxKRAD 4EVEEEEEEEEEER! w ..(abajo el DarkxRisa xDDDDDDDDD). A mí también me gustó la sutileza del romance q' había en ete fic n..n, lo hace más entretenido xP. Fíjate en etos días voy a subir ota traducción q' se llama **_"Umbrella" _**y vas a ver q' la sutileza del shoujo te hace variar por un mundo de inocencia T..T..es muy lindo n..n. Gracias ne! n-n

PDT: siee.. n¬n... las descripciones de Krad son lo MÁXIMO! xP

**aly: **SI SI SI SI SI SISI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI SI... pue claro q' se entendió tu voto xD... y aki tienes el fruto de ello xD. Arigato n-n!

**AZTECAGUERRERA: **siee o.O, el inglés es importantísimo!..en especial si eres una fanática desesperada del DarxKrad que no encuentra ni un mísero fic en español de su pareja favorita T...T. Jeje n.ñU, ese fue el motivo porque empecé a leer fics en inglés xD. Bueno..algo tenía q' motivarme -.-U. Gracias x el review n0n!

**berenick: **siee... me pregunto como se le llamará a los oneshot q' ya no son oneshot... _twoshot_?..._threeshot_?... sólo kami lo sabe xD. Weno, a mí no gutarme muto el SatoshixDaisuke, pero cuando los meten como cupidos en los fics de DarkxKrad..pues son un mate de risa xDDDD. Arigato ne n.n!

**GadissGrayword: **Kaz5 es una de mis autoras favoritas en la sección de internet y, aunq', ya no publique mutos fics (al menos en la sección de DNAngel ¬¬U) su imborrable recuerdo se quedó ahí T..T (q' solemne no? XD). Espero q' con eta segundo parte haya mejorado en algo el mundo como dices xD... tuns me sentiría realizada y ya no le debería naa a la humanidad, ne? xD. Grashiashh! nwn.

**Hohenheim mx: **3er fic? o.O, me podrías decir cuales fueron los otos dos onegai?... esq' io también kelo leer traducciones xO... y kien sabe talvés pa ia no traducirlos después xD. Lindo DarkxKrad!. Gracias ne! n.n.

**burst angel: **en serio? o.O, io kreo q' no me salió muy bien xD, esq' como es el primer fic de DNAngel q' traduzco... pue u know T..T. enserio era suspiro en pasado? Wii no lo sabía xD, arigato ne, ora ia sé pa mis de+ traducciones n-n. Hmm.. no estoy segura del KradxDark, io pienso q' Krad-chan se ve mejor como uke q' como seme (ade+ no le veo pinta de seme u..uU), pero hay un fic en inglés q' se llama **_"Why you don't want to have PE with Krad?"... _**ese fue el ÚNICO KradxDark me gutó, sin mencionar q' cuando lees los episodios te ríes hasta kedar tirada en el suelo y con una hernia en el estómago xD (no sé si lo voy a traducir, lo dudo mucho u..uU, pero como sabes muto inglés toy segura q' lo puedes leer por tu cuenta n..n). gaaashiashh! n..n

**Shingryu Inazuma: **no puedo creerlo!..NO PUEDO CREER LO Q' MIS PURITANOS OJOS TAN LEYENDOOOOO! HORROOOOOOOOOOOOR!...dime...dime q' no serías capaz de de... hacer eso...de hacer eso... SIN ANTES HABERLES TOMADO UNA FOTO A TUS INVITADOS! n----------------¬n ... apúntame pa el club de las maniako-morgosas pervertidas xDDDDDDDDD. Arigato x el review nwn!

**skylark: **pasado? o.oU... weeeeeeeeeeno como tú digas xD. Gracias ne n-n

"**Small problems"**

**Neko-nyooo: **sii, escuchar el Krad theme mientras lees esto es un BUEN complemento para ahogarte con tu propia risa xDDDD. Grashias n.n

**AZTECAGUERRERA: **tú de nuevo!..yee! q' linda eres ne! T..T. SIII! Mi Krad-chan se ve PECHOCHOOOO pidiendo un b-day party ne! n¬n. Arigatou, arigatou…x tu segundo review! n..n

**GadissGrayword: **yee! Otra persona que me escribe su segundo review!..veo q' SÍ hay gente en la sección de DNAngel en español después de todo...solo q' no kelen salar de sus madrigueras ¬¬x. Nada egoísta? XD...jajaja... no me digas eso q' ia me kreo la madre Teresa de Calcuta xDDDDDDD. QUE VIVA EL NUEVO KRAD! n0n. musas..gashiashh ne! n-n

**Hohenheim mx: **hmm, io tampoko entendí muy bien la primera parte, así q' lo tube q' traducir literalmente, fíjate:

((What's the big deal))  
(Nothing and yet… everything)

pero ia te puedes dar una idea o.O. arigatou x tu review ne!.

"**Outer Mongolia's Archives of Random Facts"**

**AZTECAGUERRERA: **Omg!.. vas a romper record en escribir reviews ninia! XD... ne! acabas de ingresar a mi lista de personas favoritas GRASHIASH!. Siee.. ni io me imaginaba a Krad-chan y a hHiwatari-san hablando así xD. ARIGAtOU DE NUEVO!

**andrea-chan: **wii! Tu Segundo review n..n. Nop te preocupes q' pronto taré aki de nuevo con + DarkxKrad. Lee el siguiente fic q' voa a traducir **_"Under the oak tree"_** ...te va a encantar..y de paso te hace llorar un poco xD. Lo voy a traducir lo mejor q' pueda o.ó. gracias x tu review ne! n-n **(1era Zarihueya)**

**aly-chan: **Pue la verdad... nop sabo xD, io sólo traduzco... no investigo xD... el contenido del fic es responsabilidad de la autora (derechos reservados xDD) le voa a preguntar o.O. siee! Es _bakan _y también _bravazo_.. o _chévere_ ¬¬... tanto se nota q' soy peruana? XDDDDDD. Gracias ne! n-n. **(2da Zarihueya)**

**neko-nyo:** la gente es pervertida xDDDDDDDD **(3era Zarihueya)**

**Bakura de Maxwell: **pue GRAAAAAAAAAACIAS!... jajaja siee..kreo q' con esa cantidad de _Zarihueyas_ fueron suficientes xDDDDDD. Voa a traducir InuxSeshu (aunq'..io si he leido mutos fics de ellos o.O..en spañol u.ú... aunq' me guta + cuando Inu es uke T..T) envyxed no lo kreo... pq no me guta NADA esa pareja u.ú (Envy ser lindo así solito T..T) BakuraxSeto... existía esa pareja? O.oU.. recien me entero Xdd. Weno pes ninia..si te gutó ete epis.. espera a q' leas el siguiente XD... q' ia ta publicado y q' tu linda miguis Haru-chan ya consiguió el permiso de la autora pa traducirlo xD. Gracias xP. **(4ta Zarihueya... la + grande ¬¬U)**

**Ato-chan: **Sip q' lo es!..es muy weno xP, así veee y cuéntale a todos tus amiwitos pa q' también lo lean xDDDDDDD. Arigatou n.n. **(5ta Zarihueya)**

**Bowleena: **omg..omg! Bowleena!...I..I...sooo glad that u wrote me a review!..- sniff- I can't believe this T..T…and OF COURSE I gonna traslate the second chapter!… just wait a little and I'll send you the link o.O. Arigatou… arigatou ne! T..T

WEEEEEEEEEEENO! 5 Zarihueyas!..no está mal xD. Tuns ia les toy trayendo el lemon q' ta muuuuuuuuuuy weeeeeeeeenooooo n----¬n.

Jeje ..kreo 'q responer los reviews me salió + largo q' el fic mismo u..uU

Weno pes..me voa estudiar T,T... nos vemos en 2 semanas!...deséenme suerte T..T.

JA NE! n..n

**PDT: **la palabra original es _Zarigüeya_, pero lo q' les dije q' pongan es **zarihueya **así q' no se vayan a confundir n..n. SIGAN PONIENDO SUS ZARIHUEYAS! xDDDDDDD


End file.
